1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to swinging feeder apparatus for delivering an insecticide upon livestock by the self operation of such feeding apparatus by livestock when seeking the contents of the apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various type of animal actuated spray delivery apparatus have come into existence wherein a fixed type of structure is formed to deliver the spray by some physical act on the part of the animal. In those types of apparatus especially adapted for cattle, the construction has generally required sturdy apparatus because of the size of cattle and the rough treatment given to the apparatus. In many cases, a treadle is provided for the cattle to step on to actuate the insecticide spray delivery mechanism. For a treadle to be effective, the apparatus must be stationary and strongly constructed.